


Inconvenient

by CascadingElegance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Sherlock, F/M, Greg thinks Sherlock is wanking, Horny Sherlock, Kissing, Lestrade Is So Confused, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader is having way too much fun, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade calls Sherlock at an extremely inconvenient time and you try to make it as hard as possible for him to hold an intelligent conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what is wrong with me? Hahaha, I had this idea and wrote this in like 10 minutes. Hoped it turned out good! Enjoy.

A soft moan escaped my lips, eyes falling shut and back arching slowly. “Christ, Sherlock.” I panted, focusing on the simple yet amazing movements of his tongue on my nipple and his teasingly slow thrusts.

He smirked against my tiny bud and moved away from it, kissing up my chest and to my lips, pressing his against them in a passionate kiss.

Whoever said Sherlock didn’t know how to treat a woman couldn’t have been more wrong.

Just as he pulled away and moved up to my ear to let out a gentle moan, his thrusts speeding up a little bit, his phone started to ring rather loudly.

“Fucking hell.” I muttered, pushing him away from me since I knew he was going to answer. Sure, we were in the middle of making love, but he is Sherlock and his work was still a bit more important than sex.

Sherlock, his eye twitching in annoyance, pulled out of me and grabbed his phone. “Hello?” He answered, lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Yes, Lestrade, what is it? I’m rather busy at the moment.” He glanced over at me with a wink before his face went serious and he returned to staring at the ceiling.

Sherlock didn’t speak for a few minutes. I shuffled over to him, pressing kisses on his chest with a devious twinkle in my eyes. Sherlock stared at me as I kissed downward, toward his erection. His expression changed to almost one of desperation, his face begging me not to do this while he was on the phone. All I did was smirk and let out a gentle laugh when I heard Lestrade shout, _“Sherlock, are you listening?!”_

The detective cleared his throat. “Yes, of course, sorry. Like I said, I’m rather buSY AT THE MOMENT. Fuck… What were you saying again?” The end of his sentence was a bit higher pitched as my lips reached the head of his cock, giving it a gentle kiss.

Sherlock’s expression turned shocked. “No I’m not having a wank!” He exclaimed into the phone in slight disbelief before letting out a rather sexual sigh as I flattened my tongue and ran it down his shaft with a teasing slowness.

In one swift movement, I took his entire length into my mouth and teased it with both my tongue and teeth. Sherlock made a ridiculously sexy noise, followed by the moan he had been trying to repress. I couldn’t hear what Lestrade said next, but Sherlock flushed a deep crimson.

“Still not having a wank.” He panted into the phone, glaring down at me. I popped off of him and took the phone, smirking gently. He stared at me and reached for the phone but I just squeezed the base of his cock, causing him to twitch and moan very uncharacteristically, ceasing from trying to grab the phone.

I put the phone to my ear, smirking down at Sherlock. “He said he’s busy. I’ll have him call you back when we’re done.” I purred into the phone, not waiting to hear Lestrade’s response before I hung up.

Sherlock glared daggers at me as he pinned me to the bed, nipping at my neck. “Behavior like that must be punished.”

“From you it’s hardly punishment.” Was the last thing I said before I was reduced to a moaning mess.


End file.
